


We are all going on a spring break

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burkes going on a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are all going on a spring break

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my pack prompt on [my gen prompt bingo](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/18842.html). Neal David Burke has been called David to avoid confusion.

Title : We are all going on a spring break  
Author : [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/)**pipilj**  
Word Count: ~700  
Summary : Burkes going on a vacation.  
Spoiler : Set after season 6  
Author's note: This fills my pack prompt on [my gen prompt bingo](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/18842.html). Neal David Burke has been called David to avoid confusion.  
  
“I can’t believe that David transitioned to solid fuels so smoothly, the moms at the daycare clinic have told me horror stories of tantrum and spit-ups” Elizabeth told Peter while Neal David Burke pumped his legs happily waiting eagerly for next spoonful of homemade apple mash.

“David is a happy and nonfussy baby. Aren’t you munchkin and a smart little tyke? “As Peter wiped some of the mash that had dribbled down his chin, Peter enjoyed these little moments with his son.

“Besides your homemade baby food is definitely better than those store bought stuff the others possibly use.”

After putting David to bed the Burkes lounged in front of the television watching Doctor Who after dinner. It was Peter's favorite part of the day – El comfortable snuggled on his shoulder, Satchmo comfortably resting at his feet and the latest addition to his family comfortable asleep in his nursery.

“El I was thinking How about we go away for a weekend that David is a little older now? The workload at the office is not much and I think we really need a break. The weather is perfect.”

“Let us go before the madness of memorial weekend. Remember how we spent three hours on the freeway the last time we tried to leave time during the weekend. Come summer the wedding season will start. Your right I think I need a break before the bridezilla brigade starts to descend. Did I tell you about Patricia Rivers, who wants penguins and seven at that? She thought they looked like cute waiters.”

“That would be perfect the office will be a little understaffed I already have over ten leave application waiting on my table. I hate being the bad guy telling some unlucky agents they can't go”

Travel plans were made and Burkes they were going to Sea Girt a town with a beach a little over an hour from the city seemed the perfect getaway with an infant.

The Burkes opted to leave town the weekend before the memorial break and the mammoth crowds hit the freeway attempting to escape from the city.

“Satchmo is at the kennel, briefed Uncle Clinton about the ongoing cases and the alarm has been set. You know munchkin planning for a vacation is exhausting. ” Peter consulted his to-do list as he spoke to David while feeding him breakfast. David grinned as he listened to his father chatter.

“Do you know mom has been busy since 5. She has finished making and packing your food. Daddy has already packed your pram and car seat is already safely in the car. My duffle bag is also in the boot. She been in your room for over 2 hours should we be worried? Mummy had packed her suitcase yesterday. For a little guy, you sure come with a lot of accessories. You know you be having your first beach trip. You will help daddy build a fort in the beach won’t you? It will be big we can’t let invaders get in can we?”

Breakfast finished Peter cleared up the kitchen and cleaned up his son, Peter still marveled how comparatively neat David looked after El feed him. It seemed food went all over his face when he feeds his son how did food land up in his ear?  
“Peter I need your help”

Putting his son in the high chair Peter went to investigate.

There were six bags packed in the nursery.

“You do realize we are going for the weekend and not moving.”

“This bag contains his bedding - his blanky and Moz the bear you know he can’t sleep without them. I am also carrying his pillow and the mobile crib as well I want him to have something familiar. It is his the first trip away from home. "

“What about the others?”

“This one contains nappies and his toiletries including his meds and the other bags contain his clothes and his toys.”

“Three bags of clothes El are there any left?”

"I am carrying his regular clothes and one bag for his winter clothes."

“You do realize carrying a snow parka during spring is a bit bizarre?”

“I just like being prepared Peter, after all, it snowed in Sea Girt in 1947. Besides, I thought you have the upper body strength of a Norse god” As Elizabeth winked at her husband.

“How about I just take a warm jersey?. It is David first trip I want it to be perfect. “

A compromise reached Peter packed the bags in the boot of the spacious BMW boot. The Burkes left for their first family vacation.


End file.
